Past and Future
by Saiyan Hope
Summary: Rose a girl from the future must come to terms with her own abilities, as well as help the Sailor Scouts of the past in order to save her future.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Hey everyone it's my 1st time writing a story hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters! Rose is my character though.

Deep stone blue eyes looked around the expanse of the land in which lay in ruins her dark pigtails swayed in the harsh wind and pelting rain the girl shook her oncoming tears away in fear she really might break this time now that everything she held dear was gone.

The crystal palace lay in ruins all what she knew lay buried under the rubble, her friends, family, the legendary sailor scouts. What good could she do? She did not fight nor had any special powers though she deeply wished she had them in order to have helped prevent the ruin of Crystal Tokyo. But all her life she had been normal, her mother always told her she envied her and how she was able to live her normal life free from the obligation and heavy burdens in which come with being a sailor warrior. Her mother told her to enjoy her life, but how could she when her mother and even her older sister had been given the gift of being a sailor soldier. Was her star seed not pure enough? All her life she had pushed herself to every limit she could. She was top in her class at school in all subjects even top in the country in academics. She could sing, dance, and play 12 different instruments. She spoke 50 different languages fluently. She was good in all arts and sports. She had grace, poise and impeccable social skills.

She was unlike her older sister in everyway who had sailor powers barely passed high school was clumsy and loud could not even speak English properly was horrible at sports but everyone seemed to love her despite her faults.

While wallowing in deep thought the girl failed to notice a bright white figure approaching until the figure called out the girl's name.

"Lady Rose," Said the figure.

Rose hurriedly came out of her trance like state and stared at the luminescent figure before her; Rose could swear if she was quite a bit older herself she would be the splitting opposite image of the woman who stood now before her. The woman before her happened to be none other than the legendary Sailor C. (No one knew her Full Title because it was forbidden for the white sailor to do so they called her Sailor C.)

Who had silvery hair held up in two buns shaped as hearts her eyes a light blue, where as Rose had Black hair held up in two buns shaped as hearts and deep blue eyes and the splitting image of her father.

"Sailor C" Rose said as she bowed toward the sailor scout in awe.

"I have come with an important mission! You Lady Rose must go and stay with Sailor Pluto at the time gate. Sailor Chaos is on the rise once more and I fear you might get caught in the crossfire if you remain here." Sailor C said with authority and concern.

"But what of my family, and friends? I cannot abandon them when they died trying to protect everything they held dear to them." Replied Rose.

Taken aback at the sudden outburst from Rose, Sailor C contemplated (She does not know about her friends fate?) gaze softened at the girls bravery and concern for her family and friends. "Lady Rose do not be concerned, none of your family or friends have died."

"What? There alive?" Replied rose feeling as if a heavy burden had lifted.

"Yes, all are injured quite severely, but they shall recover with time. I shall send everyone when they are well to Pluto's hideaway until we can reassemble and regroup. You must stay with Pluto until I give a clear warning that everything will be alright. Said Sailor C.

"But I want to help you now!" Rose countered her eyes glaring back at the legendary sailor.

Sailor C stepped forward "You cannot! You do not have the power to aid in this fight and for now be grateful for what you have now and how you have been spared from an eternal duty.

Rose Rolled her eyes and crossed her arms saying under her breath "You sound like my mother"

Sailor C gave a side smile and let out a laugh "Your mother has the right idea; many sailors wished they had the naivety that you carry with life because you are able to lead a normal life. You may not be able to hold the power now but you have many talents and gifts in which I know could help someone in a situation not unlike your own."

"What situation, the fact I am not strong enough?" said Rose.

"No, you are strong in your own way Rose, I know you feel lonely and feel as if you are ignored and that no one could care less about you. With your talents and abilities you will be able to face your fears and help someone in desperate need of comfort. Just remember your family and friends deep down care for you so much they would risk their lives as they have now to make sure you are safe. Run as fast as you can to Pluto now I fear Chaos is on the rise." Sailor C said as she turned to face an ominous black cloud that began taking shape.

Rose ran for her life down the hill over under and through scraps of concrete and metal that lay scattered throughout the now dead city towards where Sailor Pluto was waiting.

The time gate came into view as Rose jumped over the debree. A loud thunderclap sounded throughout the sky, in the distance the energies of pure light and dark clashed together. The Battle of Chaos and Sailor C had begun. Rose shivered hoping that all of her family and friends would be alright. Light and darkness lit up the sky like a violent storm making the ground quake. Then in slow motion Rose witnessed a powerful blast that came from Chaos it slammed into Sailor C, and sent her flying towards Rose.

Sailor C landed in a heap a few feet from where Rose now stood. Broken and bloody Sailor C attempted to once again gain her ground, as she wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. It seemed to break Rose's heart as she witnessed the slow defeat of a legendary being. Sailor C got up and glanced towards Rose. "Why are you still here princess? Didn't I tell you to go to Pluto?" She rasped her voice weak.

Rose stood in shock at the fallen state of Sailor C. "I was going, but then. You…Let me help you." Pleaded Rose as she held her hand out to Sailor C.

Cosmos eyes lined with tears and then turned ice cold as she shook her head at Rose. "No, this is exactly why your mother doesn't want you to fight Princess. She did not want you to ever go through this experience! You have a greater purpose right now in the past were you will be safe." Sailor C then proceeded to pull a small package from her sub space pocket. "I did not think that they would need this, but now I know… (Cough) Give this to the scouts of the past so that they may one day be stronger than they are now." She said as she placed the package in Roses hand, and rose in turn placed it in her pack. Rose turned to finally leave.

"Princess, wait!" Sailor pleaded once again extending her hand to Rose. As rose turned she was enveloped into a hug by Sailor C. Rose felt The White Sailor's tears as they dropped on her shoulder.

"Dear Roselyn daughter of the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, I give you one last gift, master it and you should do great good in the world. You must first learn to trust in yourself, your talents, and abilities and have confidence that despite your lack of "Sailor planetary power" you can do great things for this earth without that power. Your heart is kind and full of love. I feel it will be the last time that I will see anyone so let them know how much I love them, and wish them a happy future." Sailor C whispered as her hands glowed and the light from them enveloped Rose's entire being with warmth and brightness. The light faded and Sailor C swiftly turned not looking back and rushed towards Chaos once more.

"Thank you Sailor C." Rose whispered turning back towards the time gates and made her way to Sailor Pluto.

* * *

Did you like it? Im up for any suggestions or ideas in the future, I hope to continue on with morechapters in the near future.Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2:Reminiscence and Running

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Thank you **sangoscourage** for your great suggestions!

Chapter 2: Reminiscence and Running

Rose glanced back once more and saw the clash of powers flare up against good and evil, in the dance of lights she saw a glint of something reflecting the lights rays laying in the rubble from where she had just spoke to Sailor C. She walked toward the object in a slight trance and bent down retrieving it. The object was in bad shape, one of the corners seemed to be crunched in and the surface was scratched and slightly dull. She saw a latch on the object, as she opened it she gasped, there was no mistake that the object she held in her hands was her mothers prized star locket.

The locket no longer played but it brought tears to Rose's eyes, she knew it must be a sign telling her that her mother was still alive somewhere. It had been little over a year ago when her mother Neo Queen Serenity announced that she was going to visit her long time friends Sailor Galaxia, Princess Kakyuu, and the Sailor Starlight's on planet Kinmoku to see how they were fairing as well as discuss some political business. The Queen had not returned from that trip, and a month after the Queen had gone Sailor Chaos and her minions rose up in retaliation. 

The people of Earth began to loose hope in ever seeing the Queen ever again, and eventually the Sailor Scouts began to doubt her return. That was when three months after the Queens disappearance her father King Endymion, despite the protests of all of the Sailor Scouts went to Planet Kinmoku in search of answers. None of the Sailor scouts or Rose could have ever imagined what took place the moment he returned.

Rose felt tears trickle down her face as she recalled the memory, when Rose's sister Princess Rini announced that their father was moments away from returning home and began walking towards the teleportation transport room, Rose could not help but run ahead of everyone.

Rose arrived in the teleportation room a good five minutes before everyone else eagerly awaiting her father's news. The gate to the transport opened and the King seemed to walk slowly out. Rose tried to see if her mother was following behind her father when the gate closed and only her father stood in the room with a far off look in his face.

Rose quietly asked "Papa," and took a step forward. Her father hearing his daughter's voice looked towards her and tears began sliding down his sculpted cheek, then he collapsed to the ground sobbing as he punched one of his fists into the marble floor. She rushed towards him falling on her knees and hugged her father tight as he sobbed into her shoulder and managed to whisper into her ear "She never arrived, she never made it to Kinmoku… your mother is gone." The impact of those words made Roses breath catch in her throat, from the shock her mind and body seemed to freeze and no emotion seemed to be able to surface, and that is the state at which her sister and the Sailor Soldiers found her as she was hugging her father.

Rose looked towards Sailor Jupiter and Uranus for support while pleading "Please help me" as she tried to lift her father back on to his feet. Jupiter and Uranus came forward easily lifting him up and supporting him as Rose let go. 

Seeing the state of distress in both her father and her sister Rose, Princess Rini took charge "Sailor Jupiter and Uranus please take my father to his room, and then come into the main conference room so we may discuss the situation at hand," Rini tuned towards Rose and Rose nodded back to Rini, indicating that Rose would tell all of them of what she learned from her father, but all of them seemed to know the answers from the scene that just played before them.

Rose shook her head trying to rid herself of the sad memory and realized that she must have been standing in the middle of the rubble with a stupid look on her face, if the Sailor Knights were here they sure would have gotten on her case about that! Rose ripped a piece of cloth from her tattered dress and carefully wrapped it around the star locket while putting it in her subspace pocket next to the package that Sailor C had just given her.

Rose still had a distance to go before she could reach the safety of the time gates in which Pluto guarded, so she ran as best as she could over the crumbled land. A bright flash of light from Sailor C's battle in the distance engulfed everything around her, making Rose momentarily blinded, as she stumbled and caught her foot between a broken slab of concrete, making her tumble unceremoniously to the ground. She attempted to push herself up when she breathed in the dust and debris she had disturbed as her body hit the ground, she coughed rasping to herself "Stupid, of all the times to finally klutz out my first time has to be now."

She blinked and noticed that her vision had gone back to normal. Then it seemed as quickly as the burst of light from Sailor C had gone out, it began to retreat back too quickly for Rose's liking. Dark clouds began building up and covering the sky, shrouding the land in darkness. Rose could not see much anything in front of her except for the faint glow of the gates in the distance. Then the most eerie mangled cry reverberated from the dark, sending a cold shiver down Rose's spine. She quickly got to her feet and prayed that the creatures that had haunted her dreams were not coming to get her, she needed to reach Pluto and not let the others down now that she knew they were alive. She did not want to wait around any longer and once again started running toward the Gates stumbling over the debris that she could not see.

Rose's fear became reality when large bolts of purple lightning rose up from the ground, spewing hundreds of thousands of shadow like warriors across the land. Though she was almost out of breath she pushed herself as she dodged the warriors as best as she could as they lunged towards her. She was merely ten feet away from the gate as thousands of warriors completely surrounded her.

She was out of breath and her legs felt like jelly as she stifled a sob that began to arise in her throat, and bit back the flow tears that were forming. The Shadows took a step towards her, she shook her head in order to clear her thoughts, and then she picked up what seemed to be a long pole of broken metal in order to defend herself as the shadows took another step closing her even more in with no escape. Rose gave a battle cry and began swinging at the shadows and dodging their own punches and kicks as she struggled to make a path the rest of the distance towards the gate. She could never completely destroy the shadows for she lacked any powers to do so.

It had been nearly an hour ago when the shadows had surrounded her, she had only made it a couple of feet from where she began fighting them off. Her energy was practically depleted and she had long ago abandoned the piece of metal for use of just her arms and legs as weapons because the pole had become too heavy for her to swing around. Exhausted Rose's fists dropped to her side as her knees gave out and she collapsed strait down turning her head to the side because she did not even have enough strength to cushion her fall with her hands.

Rose lay on the ground her breath becoming colder with each inch the shadows descended upon her she wished for the warmth of Sailor C's light to once again envelop the sky, but it seemed as if that light had practically gone out an hour ago. Rose wondered if Sailor C had finally perished and if she would never see her family again, having failed the one simple mission she was given by Sailor C to go to Sailor Pluto. Her vision became more blurry each time she blinked and her breath became shallower. As her eyes began to slowly close from exhaustion three large figures came jumping in front, to one side and behind her vision, she wondered if those three now in front of her would finish her off, but she noticed that they had a slight warmth to their aura, much different from the shadows that she had been fighting against, and with that last thought Rose drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Until next time!

Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

A new chapter is here! it took me a while to adjust some things but i hope you will enjoy it!

Chapter 3: In time

The shadow warriors shrank back a few feet when the three figures made their appearance and surrounded Rose's unconscious form. The tallest of the three figures that was standing in front of Rose let forth a golden ball of light into the crowd, eliminating a row of them in warning if they dared to step closer as they inspected the fallen girl. The shortest figure who stood behind the girl bent down and with their hand glowing a shimmering purple waved it over Rose and looked up to the figure who stood to the side of Rose.

"Is she alright?" the figure to the side said as she glanced between rose and the surrounding shadows.

"Hai, she is just exhausted from fighting them off for so long. With a little rest she should be fine Sailor Neptune," the figure said as she stood up once more.

"Good, we don't need the King or Princess Rini to have to go through another loss. Thank you Sailor Saturn for checking on her, we should get her to the gate as soon as possible." Sailor Neptune commented as she looked toward the tallest figure.

The tallest figure had a smirk on their face as they looked at Rose, "looks like she should have run, instead of trying to defeat what she can't defeat. I told her time and time again that she shouldn't walk into any battle thinking that she can defeat them, without Sailor powers there is no way to fight these shadows." 

Sailor Neptune narrowed her eyes at the comment, and retorted, "Uranus, there is no time for joking around, we all know that despite everyone else's protests and at her insistence that you trained her to never back down and continue fighting until you have nothing left, and it looks like she took that training literally despite her lack in sailor power."

Sailor Saturn rolled her eyes as the witnessed the familiar harmless banter, that Neptune and Uranus seemed to easily slip into. Saturn was thrown from her thoughts when the shadows once again began to advance toward them. She brought up her glaive while readying herself to fight, "Can you two stop bickering like an old couple so we can get rid of these things by using a combined attack and head back to Pluto?"

Both Sailor Uranus and Neptune forgot the petty argument and stared slightly shocked at Saturn's impatient attitude that was completely different than her usual Calm and quiet manner. Uranus and Neptune nodded their heads towards Saturn and turned out towards the shadows.

They began their combined attack where Sailor Uranus thrust both hands into the ground calling out "Destructive" and the ground began to quake and crack with such force it knocked some of the shadows back ten feet. Then Sailor Neptune brought both hands up over her head saying "Tsunami" and as the ground shook, a hundred foot wall of water rose up surrounding the scouts. Then Sailor Saturn Jumped high in the air while twirling a shouting "Revolution" the walls of water surrounding them collapsed outward and onto the shadows illuminating them instantly for miles around. Then as if in response to the combo attack, a flash of light in the distance pulsed once, twice and then dimmed eliminating the remaining shadows from the land.

With that task finished Sailor Uranus carefully picked up Rose and with Neptune began to walk to the gate. Passing Sailor Saturn who began to stare off in the distance at the spot where the white light had pulsed.

"The battle of chaos has stopped." Whispered Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Uranus sighed "Good, now we can get some needed rest for a while."

"That is not necessarily a good sign, each battle the shadow warrior seem to increase in number and strength, and we should not consider resting until we can bring peace back to the planet." Replied Sailor Neptune.

Then without warning Sailor Saturn began running in the opposite direction of the gate towards the point of the pulse while calling out to the remaining two sailors "The white soldier is in danger, I must go and help."

"Saturn!" Uranus called out as she attempted to lunge forward and catch the determined sailor while holding an unconscious Rose.

Sailor Neptune grabbed Sailor Uranus's arm and pulled her toward the gate doors. "Uranus we must not go, we must get this little one to safety. Saturn will be fine she is not a little girl anymore."

Sailor Uranus heaved a sigh while watching the fading figure of Saturn dissapear in the distance."Your right," and readjusted the unconscious Rose as the aqua sailor opened up the Gate doors and let them be engulfed by the mist of time.

* * *

What did you think? Please review! 

Coming up next Chapter 4: Conversations


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon!

AN: Hey Im back! It took me a while to upload this, I am not used to writing this long of a chapter, but I guess practice is good for expirience. Thanks for the Reviews!

Chapter 4: Conversations

Sailor Saturn ran as fast as she could despite her current thoughts running through her head at how much she hated to do any type of athletic exertion, but because of weakness in her younger years and then being reborn with the help of Sailor Moons powers, she still could not run as fast as her mentor Sailor Uranus. She then halted her running when the pain in her side seemed to increase ten fold and her lungs were on fire, to catch her breath before she continued on at a more reasonable pace to her destination. She knew Sailor C was in danger she had seen it in a previous vision but couldn't confirm it until the feeling in her heart resurfaced.

Saturn looked to the sky and noted that the dark clouds had dissipated somewhat letting beams of sunset light come streaming through illuminating the landscape in a urethral glow. She smiled feeling one of the rays of sun pass over her face and then she heard a moan of pain coming a short distance away.

Saturn gasped seeing the Soldier of light and goodness lying broken on the ground; she rushed over to Sailor C in order to see if she could heal her. Saturn readied her hand with purple healing energy when the pale hand of Sailor C grabbed Saturn's hand in protest.

"Don't waste your energy, Sailor Saturn." She whispered, struggling to turn her head toward Saturn.

Saturn pushed her hand forward and placed it on top of Sailor C's head, protesting Sailor C's weak attempt at pushing her away. "Let me help you, it is the least I can do for all of the help you are giving us by defending the earth."

"No, you go back to Sailor Pluto before Chaos comes again; today this battle is over for me." Sailor C rasped.

Sailor Saturn shook her head replying, "You have it all wrong Sailor C, the Sailor Scouts are supposed to be a team and no one should battle alone. You have forgotten Sailor C that even as individual Soldiers of Justice we all have a common purpose. In the memory of Sailor moon, we must right wrongs and triumph over evil! I especially have a battle to finish with Chaos with what she did to me all those years ago with the heart snatcher and pharaoh 90."

Sailor C smiled at the young warrior before her, "You are very brave and I must commend you for it, but again I do not require your healing powers, for you see though I appear to be here I am not."

Saturn was puzzled "What do you mean you are not here? You are here in front of me are you not?"

"Yes, in a way I am here but yet I am not, you see Saturn this is not my true form. What you see before you is only part of my soul, my body was captured and sealed away some months ago and so I allow my spirit self to come and fight in order to protect the earth. Saturn I tell you this in confidence Chaos must not find this out because if she finds my body and destroys it the light will disappear and I will no longer be able to protect this earth." Sailor C explained.

"I understand, you can trust me." Saturn said as she stood up.

"Sailor Saturn you go now Sailor Chaos approaches and my spirit will have to go to back to my body soon and I fear I will not be able to help you."

"I will be fine, I am not a little girl anymore Sailor C." She said as she looked out onto the horizon, watching the last of the sun dip behind the mountains and the full moon rising into the sky."

"The moon is so beautiful, but it is time for me to go Saturn, you must go too." Sailor C said as she faded away from sight.

"Good luck sailor C we shall all need it in the future." Saturn whispered into the night sky.

An ominous cloud covered the moon cutting off the glow as a new voice cut through the night.

"I believe It is you who will need the luck tonight little Sailor Scout who has lost their way." A dark figure seemed to form out of the darkness taking shape, and then was illuminated by the moon after the dark cloud had dissipated. The dark Sailor Soldier was tall, she had long black hair reaching down to her ankles. Her eyes were dark and her skin a ghostly pale shade. She wore a Sailor outfit that looked much like the regular outfit but it was devoid of bows or trinkets and it was all black and more sleek fitting her form.

Sailor Saturn readied her in a defensive stance and held her glaive out in front of her readying herself for the situation at hand. Sailor Chaos was neither a Sailor Scout to take lightly nor an opponent that anyone should misjudge. She had always had a dark influence in all of the Sailor battles that they have been fighting for centuries.

Sailor Chaos began to slowly circle Sailor Saturn, while Saturn never kept her eyes off of her. Inside of Saturn a desire to attack the dark sailor was growing, every second that her mind would bring up past battles that they had waged against Sailor Chaos.

Sailor Chaos halted in front of Saturn and brought her hand up to trace the blade of Sailor Saturn's glaive.

"Ah, well if it isn't the Sailor of death and destruction. My, my, it has been quite a while since we last faced each other, has it not? You were but a small sickly girl, when I had happened to save you from your fathers failed experiment. The offer still stands Sailor Saturn, come join me. You would be a great asset to my dark army. She smirked as she stared into Sailor Saturn's hard glare.

Saturn pulled away from Chaos and repositioned her stance," I would never join the likes of you and your evil army. I already experienced your sadistic ways when I was involuntarily chosen because you killed me to be possessed by mistress 9, and I will not stand for it again." Her purple eyes blazed with fire.

"It was a pity losing mistress 9; she was such a loyal puppet in my hands, willing to do anything that I commanded her to do. You look so much like mistress 9 now it's a wonder that your fellow scouts didn't attack you and try to destroy you." Sailor Chaos smirked as Sailor Saturn's frown increases and her eyebrows dipped down in disgust even more.

"I was mistaken once many years ago to be mistress 9, due to circumstances in this solar system in which gave the Sailor Soldiers an opportunity to form close friendships with each other, by working together with a common goal of protecting earth and the King and queen of earth, they new that mistress 9 could never be revived. That I am still Sailor Saturn, and I would never harm my friends. You Sailor Chaos know nothing of the power of friendship or love because you choose to work alone. All you care for is gaining power, and for threatening this earth I will defeat you!" Saturn swung her glaive out towards Chaos, and Chaos back flipped away from Saturn.

"Let this battle begin" Sailor Chaos's hands began to crackle with dark energy.

Time gate

Sailor Uranus and Neptune walked over to a corridor full of doors, opened one of them with a crescent moon symbol on the front of the door and carefully placed Rose onto the bed that sat against one of the far walls. When Neptune was sure that Rose was safe, secure, and warm in the comfy bed. They quietly walked back out and shut the door to the room. As the door was closed a slight breeze brought some of the mist that lined the floors of the corridor up and into Sailor Uranus's nose making her sneeze.

"Wouldn't you think that Pluto could put in a ventilation and heating system in here, in order to update this ancient place and give it a more welcoming feel?" Sailor Uranus commented as she sneezed once more and de-transformed.

"Don't be silly, Amara its fine the way it is." Sailor Neptune said as she de-transformed and straightened her hair.

"If the time gates were warm and cozy, I would have a hard time deterring people from wanting to take a trip to the past and messing with the fabric of time." Sailor Pluto emerged from one of the doors in the corridor. "Come let us sit down and discuss some important matters we are already behind schedule because you were late. Where is Princess Roselyn?" Pluto said as she opened yet another door and the three of them walked in.

"We just put Rose in her room in order to rest." Michelle sat down on one of the high backed chairs that were surrounding a table filled with tea and cakes.

"It seems our little Rosebud decided to take on a few thousand shadow warriors instead of follow orders and come straight here." Amara chuckled while grabbing a cake and sinking into an extremely comfy chair.

"Yes, well we shall let her rest for a while but I am afraid we must act quickly and send Rose to go a few days before Neo Queen Serenity disappeared and Chaos's rein began, then we might be able to find out what exactly happened to the Queen and prevent this war. It is the only way to restore the timeline to its rightful order." Sailor Pluto explained.

"If Rose is discovered in the past timeline, won't that interfere with the timeline also?" Michelle said as she stood up once more.

"Yes, but the future timeline is already crumbling at a faster rate than I have ever seen and if we do not try to put it back in order I fear the entire Gate of Time may collapse and then I will lose my guardianship of time. For now the timeline of the past is stable but I do not know how long it will hold, it seems to be fluctuating with an unknown energy, I have been monitoring it closely questioning whether it too may crumble." The Sailor scout of time explained.

The ground began rumbling and shaking, the three sailors stood at attention. "So, Pluto this is what you call a time flux?" yelled Amara over the rumbling noise.

"No, it is something more sinister, transform back into your guardianships." Commanded Pluto.

The two sailors called out "Neptune Planet Power,"

"Uranus Planet Power,"

Then transformed into their planetary guardianship. The ground began to shake even more cracking the ancient marble of the Gate of time. Then with a loud boom at the entrance, the doors were opened forcefully. The ominous shadow of Sailor Chaos was silhouetted in the doors.

"Just great! Now I see why Pluto prefers the cold mist to unwanted guests." Sailor Uranus said as she ran to the entrance in order to defend the gates.

"Well isn't this a pleasant welcome. Lets see we have three of the Outer Sailors here and oh look I have already disposed of the forth," Sailor Chaos commented as she threw a battered Sailor Saturn at the feet of Sailor Neptune.

"Saturn!" the three distressed sailor soldiers cried.

"Oh how touching it is too see sailor soldiers reunite and then mourn over a fallen comrade, it makes me want to hurl." Sailor Chaos commented dryly.

"Uranus, Sailor Saturn is still alive but barely. We have to defend these gates they are our only hope." Sailor Neptune walked over and stood to at the Side of Sailor Neptune.

Rose was dreaming peacefully and she felt as if she was lying on clouds when she felt the entire room shake and heard several things topple over from the shelves. She woke up startled and ready to fight off the shadows which were the last things she remembered. She recognized that she had somehow made it into the Gate of Time. How she did it she was too tired to comprehend anything, but she was glad that she was in a familiar place and safe from the dark beings that plagued her.

Rose got out of the bed stretching listening as her back popped, and decided it was best if she could find a new change of cloths seeing as her dress was destroyed beyond repair. She wandered over to a dresser and pulled out a simple dark blue shirt and a short white layered skirt. The ground and walls rumbled and shook in protest as Rose finished dressing, and then a loud sonic boom seemed to rock the entire structure.

Rose was curious what was making all the commotion and eager to see Sailor Pluto so she exited the door only to be greeted with the scene of Sailor Chaos floating at the entrance, Sailor Neptune and Uranus in battle stance at the front, Sailor Saturn unresponsive, and Sailor Pluto at the back holding her staff so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"Pluto?" Rose whispered as she questioned the situation.

All heads turned toward the small voice of Rose. Sailor Chaos smirked and said "Well if it isn't the surviving royal pain of this mud ball. It is a pleasure to know that I will be the one to end your life once these pathetic Sailors drop just like their little Saturn did."

Rose was furious and wanted nothing more than to punch the smirk off of the dark sailors face. Sailor Pluto stepped toward Rose and shook her head. "Rose, you must go directly to the Time gate and retrieve the key hanging furthest from the door and then read the words attached to the key. Go now!" Sailor Pluto commanded as she pushed Rose in the direction of the gates.

Rose ran as she heard the dark sailor declaration of "That girl will not escape my grasp!" and proceeded down the long hall and into the Time room where the Time gate stood as ancient and timeless as ever. She walked toward the keys that hung on the wall and could not help but admire each and every one, for no two were the same in color or design. The walls shook again and a stray blast came through the wall and smashed into a table. The keys shook on the wall, some of them falling to the ground. In a panic Rose grabbed a small golden key with two heart shapes, and a red and pink jewel. Slipped the golden chain the key hung on around her neck, and then picked up the small tag attached to it and called out "Guardian Coronus of time, I ask that you may grant me permission, to travel through time into the Past in order to help me find my friends and family and protect the future! Take me to the Past!"

The Ancient Gate of Time opened and Rose looked into the gates seeing nothing but bright light and fog swirling in its depths. The ground shook again, a surge of dark energy from the front room burst forward knocking Rose off of her feet and into the swirling mists of time.

The Gate closed, Sailor Chaos rushed forward in an attempt to destroy the gate and Rose within it. A bright flash of light zoomed in front of Chaos, and blocked her from coming any closer to the gate. The light formed into Sailor C.

"Ancient guardian Coronus, I ask permission to seal these ancient gates from ill use and evil intent, until the threat is gone. Protect the time traveler and guide her to her rightful destiny." Sailor C called out a blue shield covered and sealed the gate.

"No! What have you done?" snarled Sailor Chaos.

Smiling confidently with her blue eyes shining Sailor C replied. "The Gate of Time is forever sealed and the former guardian of time is now called off her duty of protecting the gate but still has her duty as a Sailor Scout, until I Sailor C determines that you Sailor Chaos have been destroyed." Then from a staff that Sailor C had been holding a bright light burst forth hitting Chaos in the chest, sending her flying out of the entrance of the gates and a distance from the gate.

Sailors Pluto, Uranus and Neptune looked at the Sailor of light in awe of her power. In Pluto's mind she was questioning the loyalty of the white sailor and if she was one to trust seeing as Sailor C somehow just took the duty of Time guardian away from her, when Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium had entrusted that duty onto Sailor Pluto for centuries and Sailor Pluto had not failed to protect the gate until that very moment.

"Take Sailor Saturn and head back to the secret shelter, I shall finish up here by putting up an unbreakable barrier and sealing this area off from Chaos." Sailor C said as she proceeded to walk out the door.

The three remaining sailors picked up their fallen comrade and journeyed to their hideout.

* * *

Thanks for reading so far. It may take me a little longer to post the next chapter since I am back in school after my spring break vacation. So watch for the next chapter installment. Dont forget to Review. :D

Till next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Struggles

Disclamer: I do not own sailor moon!

AN: Hey I am back! I decided to do a quick chapter while work on some ideas for the next one to come along.

Chapter 5: Struggles

Bright light and swirling mists surrounded rose on all sides as she felt herself falling like Alice in wonderland down the rabbit hole. As her eyes adjusted to the light she began to see strange images of places and things that she had never seen shimmer across the tendrils of fog.

Then there was an image she seemed to recognize, there floating in front of her eyes was her home crystal Tokyo in all of its glory before the war of chaos began. Rose couldn't help but gasp at its beauty and wondered if she was really awake or if she was in a dream watching her memories and thoughts float past her.

Rose could not help it when she began to reach her hand towards the vision in the mist, when her finger tips touched the surface the image shimmered and then faded away. Rose couldn't help but let out a sob as the image of crystal Tokyo was now gone.

Not wanting to be in this floating world any longer she yelled, "Pluto, anyone please help me!!" she was disappointed when her voice seemed to quickly disappear in the mist. Rose sighed, closing her eyes and in that brief moment of hesitation the mist became thicker and thicker here eyes snapped open when she felt the difference in the air closing in around her.

Rose began to panic when the thick mist surrounded her and then she felt her throat constrict and her body tense. The air was so thick that she couldn't breathe; Rose began to panic and tried to swipe away the mist around her in order to get air. Then something strange happened. Her body stopped floating down and was stuck suspended in air when the thick mist underneath her began to thin out and shimmer with colors. She couldn't help but look down when she felt a cool breeze of air come rushing from under her feet.

Rose sucked in a much needed breath of air, her senses calmed when she felt the cool breeze on her skin. The thin fog at her feet shimmering a sky blue color. Rose then felt a pit in her stomach and then her stomach seemed to suddenly drop making her a little ill as she sat suspended in the air. Then she felt a forceful tug at her feet and began falling through the blue shimmer away from the thick mist and into a blue sky at a ridiculously high speed. Her black pigtails were above her head whipping in the wind. She looked down again and realized that she was high up in the air and falling quite fast back to earth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Rose could not help but scream as she got closer and closer to the ground, seeing as she had nothing to slow her down she looked for something that might cushion her fall. She thanked the stars that she was falling towards a lake.

Her body finally made contact with the lake as a giant splash followed her as she sank under the water. She had gone down several feet in the water and stealthily made her way to the surface, while trying not to drown.

She broke the surface and spit the water out that she had required during the fall. Her hair was floating all around her since she had lost her hair pins in the lake. She took in a couple of gulps of air as she managed to keep herself afloat with her arms and legs. Rose felt goose bumps begin to form on her skin seeing as the water was quite cold. She circled around in the water to try and find the quickest exit and noticed that there was a doc to the right of her about ten feet away. She began to make her way to the dock edge and saw a pair of feet running on the dock towards her. Rose grabbed the edge of the dock while trying to lift herself out, but exhausted all she could do was cling to the side.

The pair of legs bent down and offered their hand to the shivering Rose. She lifted her hand out of the water toward them and then was pulled completely out of the water, by the kind person.

"Thanks," Rose managed to mutter while shivering.

"No problem! I was glad to help, it is not everyday one gets to see someone appear out of thin air and then rescue them." They chuckled.

Rose gave a weak smile and then collapsed on the wooden dock.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6:Embarassments

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

AN: Well Im back! This is a long chapter! That is why it took me so long to put it up. What suprises will be in store as Rose continues her quest? Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: Embarrassments

Rose lie sprawled across the dock, as the person who rescued her was trying to figure out what to do next. They could carry her all the way to their house or the hospital, but it would be quite a distance and they didn't know how smart it would look if seen carrying an unconscious girl across town.

They sighed and began contemplating what to do next when another figure from a distance noticed them and came running from the pick nick area with their short black hair whipping back in the wind, their school uniform and backpack crazily swishing back and forth.

The clunk, clunk, clunk of feet was heard on the wooden dock as the other figure came closer to the unconscious Rose and the rescuer. Then the black haired figure skidded to a halt before they would either crash in to the rescuer or fall into the lake.

Catching their breath and bending over, they sucked in a breath "Man, I hate running! Hey Sammy what are you doing, and who is that girl?"

The green eyed, sandy blond haired boy responded as his cheeks turned slightly pink. "Uh, H-hi Hotaru, I uh, rescued this girl from the lake and then she fainted."

"Is she alright?" Hotaru asked.

"I think she is fine other than being unconscious, I was just about to figure out were I should take her that is close by, when you came along." Sammy glanced at the unconscious rose once more.

"What about the Crown Game Arcade, that is close by, and I am sure Andrew wont mind helping, seeing as he is studying to be a doctor." Hotaru Interjected.

"That's a great idea Hotaru, I better get going then." Sammy said as he began to pick up Rose off of the dock and balance her in his arms.

"Wait Sammy, I think you may need some help! Her hair is dragging on the ground and I don't think she would be happy to wake up with dirt in her hair." Hotaru began gathering the long black strands of hair in her hands and then pulled out a hair band from her bag and twisted the girl's hair up into a loose but holding bun.

"There, all done." She said as she finished wrapping up her hair. "Let me take your bag so that you can concentrate on carrying her." Suggested Hotaru.

"Okay," Sammy replied as he held out his bag to Hotaru while balancing the girl in his arms.

Their fingers brushed each other as Hotaru took the bag from him and they both couldn't help but blush at the contact. Then they turned and walked towards the exit of the park heading to Crown Game Arcade in silence.

On their way down the sidewalk Rose started mumbling, "No! Please, run… gate, Saturn…..dead."

Hotaru hearing Roses words froze on the spot, hearing the broken words tumble from Rose's lips. Sammy had walked ahead not noticing Hotaru's sudden halt and then turned around giving a questioning glance at Hotaru's sudden action. He noticed her face had gone completely pale.

Worried for Hotaru he walked back toward her. "Hey are you okay?"

Hotaru looked towards the unconscious Rose and blanked out while thinking _who is this girl, why would she even say the words Saturn and die so close together, could she be a new enemy? I must talk to Trista-mama when I get home later today._

"Hotaru?" Sammy questioned her again.

Hotaru then glanced into Sammy's green eyes. "Huh?"

"I was asking if you were alright. Do you need to sit down and rest on that bench? You look as though you are going to collapse, and as much as I would like to catch you if you fell, and carry you also, and seeing as I am carrying this girl, I don't think I can carry two girls down the street without people thinking the wrong thing." He said as he placed one of his hands on her shoulder.

At the contact of Sammy's hand on her shoulder Hotaru jumped back and a deep blush was all across her face. "Uh, I'm alright I-I just kind of spaced out for a moment there he-he. No need to worry, but I think we need to hurry to the Crown and get this girl some medical help." Stuttered Hotaru.

The silence was deafening to as they continued their trek down the sidewalk. Hotaru fidgeted with the bags that she was holding as Sammy adjusted Rose in his arms.

Breaking the silence Hotaru questioned, "How old do you think she is?"

"Well when she was conscious she seemed to be around our age fifteen but, right now it seems as if she may be younger." He answered.

"Hmm, hey look we made it to the arcade," Said Hotaru.

"Great, I didn't think I could stand people staring at me any longer." Sammy gestured for Hotaru to go first through the sliding doors.

Hotaru obliged Sammy's polite gesture and walked through wile hearing the slight jingle of the bell on the door as people would walk in. Hotaru quickly walked up to the counter were Andrew stood wiping it while Sammy followed at a slightly slower pace behind her.

Andrew glanced up "Hey Hotaru, if you are looking for the girls, some of them are in the café upstairs."

"Actually I was wondering if we could use your help." Hotaru gestured to Sammy holding Rose.

Andrew glanced over to Sammy and then quickly came out from behind the counter and towards Sammy. "What happened? She is sopping wet! Why don't we get her to lie down in the back on a couch? Follow me!" The three of them made there way back to a break room and Andrew closed the door as Sammy laid Rose down on the couch.

Hotaru couldn't help but giggle when Sammy stood up. The entire front of Sammy's cloths was soaked with water. Noticing his own predicament he blushed looking at Andrew for some help.

Andrew could not help but smile, at this strange situation so he went over to his locker and pulled out a set of dry cloths, and threw them at Sammy.

"You can change into those in that employee bathroom over there," Andrew pointed to a closed door.

A door opened and a red haired Lizzie poked her head in. "Andrew, Becky just finished her shift and so we need you back out here."

"Alright lizzy, I will be out in just a minute." He said to his sister as he then grabbed a blanket and handed it to hotaru. "Why don't you wrap this around her, until I can get lizzie to come in during a break and let you borrow some of her spare change of cloths for this girl to wear when she wakes up. She doesn't seem as if she is in immediate danger .It might be wise to go up to the cafe and have Amy come and look at her, while I get back to my shift." Then Andrew exited out of the door.

Just then Sammy came out of the employee bathroom in a baggy shirt and really baggy pants, that didn't quite fit his frame, but at least he was dry now.

What did Andrew say about her?" questioned Sammy.

"Well, he didn't say much because he had to get back to his shift. Andrew did suggest that we could get Amy who is upstairs to help us and he gave me this blanket to cover her until she wakes up and can change in another set of cloths. Could you go up and get Amy, while I put this on her and watch over her." Hotaru held up the blanket as she explained.

"Okay, I will go get Amy." Sammy then exited the room.

Sammy made his way up the stairs and over to a booth filled with his older sister Serena's friends who were chatting about various things from school to boys. When he came to their table their chatter stopped and they focused their attention on him.

"Hiya, Sammy what are you doing here?" piped up a curious Mina.

"He's probably been sent by Serena to tell us that she has detention again." Raye rolled her eyes.

"I… that is uh." Sammy fidgeted from the all around stares he was getting from the girls.

"Raye, cut Serena some slack she has been getting better grades lately, and didn't she tell us that she couldn't meet up because she had to help her mother with a project?" Lita cut in.

Sammy was about to respond and could only nod when Mina interrupted, "Serena did mention the project she had to do a week ago, and said it was for some big hobnob event that is coming up soon. Oh sorry Sammy what were you going to say."

Still in a slight stupor especially while glancing at the quiet Amy while she was reading a book, all he could get out was. "Help- Amy."

Amy looked up from the book that she had been reading and saw a growing blush that adorned Sammy's cheeks.

"You need help?" Amy's soft voice rang out.

Gathering courage he let out a "Yes," and then on a quick impulse grabbed her hand and began dragging her to the stairs.

Amy's cheeks flared with embarrassment at being pulled along, and then Mina's voice rang out from the booth, "Looks like Amy has a potential boyfriend!" Sammy's and Amy's faces both lit up even more. The group was more surprised when Amy did an out of character act of launching the heavy book she had still in her hand into mid air and straight for Mina's faced. Everyone was frozen on the spot when the book finally made contact with accuracy with the book face in her face and then slid down into her lap. The girls stared at Amy's retreating figure in shock and then Mina could not help but rub her sore nose. Lita and Raye couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"I heard of burying your nose in a book, but have never seen it literally done that way." Lita commented, as she and Raye continued laughing at a now sulking Mina.

Back in the break room Hotaru placed the blanket on top of Rose. Hotaru went to tuck the blanket around Rose when her hand brushed Roses hand, and Hotaru was assaulted with visions.

Hotaru saw the barren and war torn landscape of future Crystal Tokyo, she then saw the day that the scouts had lost all trace of Queen Serenity. Then Hotaru felt a large ominous and black presence fill the landscape of Crystal Tokyo, and finally saw a regal looking older version of her as Sailor Saturn with long hair and eyes full of wisdom fall at the hands of this evil dark being.

Tears were staining hotaru's cheeks; she brought her hand up to her mouth to muffle a large sob that was forming in her chest. Hotaru backed away from Rose bumping into the far wall in the process.

The door opened while Sammy and Amy came in to check on Rose. They glanced towards Hotaru when they hear several sobs coming from her, and noticed her tear stained cheeks.

Amy walked over to Rose to see if she was the cause of Hotaru's distress. When Sammy reached a hand out towards Hotaru to offer comfort, the only thought that passed her mind at the moment was to go bolting from the room and out of the Crown.

Sammy looked at Amy for answers. Amy in turn responded, "Go after Hotaru, I will be fine here checking on this girl and seeing what is wrong with her. We need to know what happened with Hotaru and her so that we may figure out what is wrong. Sammy go now! Don't loose Hotaru's trail while she is still close."

Sammy nodded and then ran full speed out of The Crown.

Thats the end of the chapter, until next time! Dont forget to

review! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Frustration

Disclaime: I Dont own Sailor Moon.

AN: Im back! This was a difficult chapter to write, but now it is here! I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7: Frustration

Pluto, Uranus, Neptune made their way with a injured Saturn to their secret base, Sailor Jupiter greeted them at the entrance while Sailor Mercury immediately attended the injured Sailor Saturn and then had her placed in the infirmary section of the base.

Princess Rini with her pink pigtails trailing after her ran up to Sailor Pluto, "Are all of you alright? Where is my sister?"

"We are fine Small Lady and your sister has been sent to the past in order to help set this future back to where it is supposed to be." Sailor Pluto replied.

"Oh, well I guess it is her turn to experience time travel seeing as I have done it several times now," Commented Rini.

"Yea and you sure gave your mothers younger self, a hard time." Sailor Uranus interjected.

"Shh, Sailor Uranus please, the Queen is still a sore subject for all of us." Reprimanded Sailor Neptune.

Rini shook her head, "Its alright, we all know it was me who helped whip that meatball head into shape!"

"Sure, and I am in love with Sailor Star Fighter." Grinned Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Neptune who was not amused in the least smacked Sailor Uranus's arm, "Stop that, we have all had enough humor for today."

"Where is the King" Sailor Pluto asked as they walked down a corridor.

"Papa is in the council room trying to figure out what to do next." Answered Rini.

"Good, I wish to discuss a very concerning matter that all of us face at the moment." Sailor Pluto continued._ I may also discuss whether or not we should trust this Sailor C, to have power enough to revoke my post at the time gate is not something we should take lightly, she may help us with Chaos and the shadows but that does not mean she does not have her own motive Pluto thought._

King Endymion was sitting in the Council room looking over several charts and maps that were suspended in midair as a holograph image. Every so often the King would move his entire hand or one of his fingers making the Holographs shift into different positions around him as he looked at each one. A door creaked from one of the far sides of the room and several of the Sailor Scouts stepped inside.

Sailor Mars was the first to step through bowing low to the King "I'm sorry to interrupt your majesty but several of us are wishing to hold a council with all of the Sailor Scouts and discuss a few important matters."

"Its alright Sailor Mars, and please drop the formalities for now we have known each other for many years, and around this table we hold equal power in a discussion." King Endymion said as he cleared all the holographs from the room so he could look at them at a later time.

More Sailor Soldiers from the Inner and Outer planets came in and sat around the table. While the new younger generation of the Neo-Scouts stood around the edges of their respective planetary symbols, ready to listen and learn from their experienced parents.

"I call this council of the Planetary Scouts in session." Announced King Endymion. "Feel free to bring up issues that you wish to discuss with everyone. I only request that at some point we discuss the progress of the search and strategies that can help us win this war. Where are Sailor Mercury and Saturn?"

"Sailor Mercury is taking care of Sailor Saturn in the Infirmary. Saturn had a run in with Chaos and luckily was spared from death." Sailor Neptune announced.

The room went silent at Neptune's declaration, the Neo-Scouts, fidgeted nervously at the prospect of losing one of their parents to the evil Chaos in battle.

"Will she be alright?" Neo-Saturn who looked like a smaller version of her mother despite her bright green eyes.

Sailor Mercury having snuck in the door while the discussions of Sailor Saturn's whereabouts were discussed spoke up. "Don't worry Emi, your mother is stable and is resting right now."

Sailor Jupiter spoke up. "I have patrolled much of the Western section of Tokyo and have not found any signs of the Queen. Venus, Mars and Uranus have searched the North, South and East of Tokyo and have had similar results. I am wondering if we could use one of the planetary bases and see if we could try a fifth time and search for her that way. We could get the teleportation base that is next to the Gate of time working again."

"I shall put you in charge of that project Sailor Jupiter." King Endymion stated.

"I am afraid that is now impossible to do." Sailor Pluto declared.

Everyone stared at the time guardian not able to determine the emotions that flittered across Pluto's eyes.

"Why is that not possible, they wouldn't be that hard to get running again?" Sailor Mars countered.

"I am afraid but all access to the area around the Gate of Time including the Transportation area is off limits even by me." Sailor Pluto informed.

"What do you mean off limits? For moon sakes, you are the guardian of the Time Gates." Yelled out Sailor Mars.

"I have been stripped of the guardianship of time for now," Sailor Pluto calmly retorted.

_What? Everyone in the room questioned and put their full attention on Pluto._

Pluto stood there stoically as the majority of the stares centered on her. Sailor Uranus rolled her eyes when Pluto was pulling her mysterious charade, trying to remain impassive about her current situation.

Sailor Uranus Spoke up, "What Pluto means is that, we had a run in with Chaos at the time gate. Sailor C showed up and somehow took the guardianship of the time gate responsibility away from Pluto and sealed the Gate as well as the surrounding area, making it so no one can travel to or from the Time Gate."

"Wait, what happened to Princess Rose? She is not with us!" exclaimed a worried Neo-Venus.

"She was sent on a mission to the past so that she may help prevent the disappearance of Neo Queen Serenity right before she disappeared." Replied Sailor Neptune.

"How and why could Sailor C take away Sailor Pluto's Guardianship, that doesn't make sense?" Inquired Sailor Mercury.

"The only one who had that authority gave her life back in the Silver Millennium. Even if Sailor C has been our allies since Chaos appeared, with this new development I believe we should take extra precaution. If Sailor C has the power to take away my guardianship without and explanation, she is someone we may not be able to trust. Who knows but her if she is working with us, Sailor Chaos, or has her own goals and mission for something that could destroy us while she is seeking for power." Pluto spoke out.

All the occupants of the room seemed to silently agree with Pluto's declaration.

"I see all of you still have trust issues with new Sailor Scouts." Announced a voice from the shadows.

Everyone immediately rushed over to protect the King and Princess Rini from the surprise attack.

Out of the shadows stepped Sailor C.

* * *

How did you like it? I promise that there will be concious and aware in the next few chapters! Dont forget to review! Til next chapter.


End file.
